Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an input/output (I/O) circuit.
Description of Related Art
The current technology is such that integrated circuit (ICs) can be used to execute various different types of operations simultaneously. The capability of ICs may be enhanced by packaging more circuits in one chip or by integrating circuits with different purposes in one element. For example, a control chip may include digital circuits and analog circuits to process digital signals and analog signals, and to perform corresponding functions.
However, in a state where it is desired for the above-mentioned chip to process analog signals through the I/O terminal, because the chip is typically preset to perform digital processing when power is first turned on, the chip usually needs to pass through a digital processing stage before entering an analog processing stage. Consequently, the above-mentioned chip is unable to perform analog processing immediately when power resumes, which may result in malfunctioning with respect to the processing of signals.